Youth Kada
Youth Kada is a Philippine afternoon television youth-oriented show produced and broadcast by RPN in the Philippines. It is hosted by the network's brightest and hottest young stars that include Charlie Dizon, Jeric Gonzales, Ethan Salvador, Kaye Reyes, Samm Alvero, Roy Requejo, Ayra Mariano and Bruno Gabriel. The show premiered on the network's afternoon block on January 7, 2019. It airs from Monday to Friday at 5:15pm to 5:45pm (PST), right after Lingkod Bayan. It also airs worldwide via RPN USA. About the show Afternoon television’s newest kid on the block is here to offer viewers a knowledgeable viewing experience. Local television has never before featured today’s youth, their voices, their issues and struggles. RPN 9, the Kabarkada network, come up with a 30-minute youth-oriented show with a different twist for youngsters that is dubbed as Youth Kada. The first-ever youth-oriented school show in the country, aired Monday to Friday from 5:15 to 5:45 pm. The show for the youth and created by the youth, Youth Kada is a youth-oriented show for the younger generation that targets the youth demographic and aims to encourage, educate and empower the Filipino youth, especially the students and out-of-school-youth from different schools around the Metro to participate in various socio-civic activities and deliver awareness in the issues around our society and caters to our students and professionals. Students encourage other students to study. Professionals inspires the students. The show features various segments that kindle the interest of the viewers made by students in and around the Metro. Each segment is geared towards the understanding of what is happening to the day-to-day living of the youth from which they can relate to. The themes and topics vary according to the current events which are imperative in shaping the youth, from discipline, self-esteem, social issues, social media, belongingness, personality development and relationships. The setting of the show depicts a common student epitomizing the general youth wherein the viewers can associate with. The first step was to go to all the different schools and look for students who wanted to invite things up. Then milked these students for topics and subjects that interested them. The next part was to shoot segments, and the various Student Teams shot these segments and assembled them. The objective of the show is to promote consciousness to the viewing public, especially the students, about the need to contribute and participate in different school activities, school fairs, the hottest students from public and private schools, scholarships and projects concerning the youth's welfare and well-being. Importantly, the show aspires to touch people's lives by instilling good morals, awareness and principles which they may put into practice in their everyday lives. Recommended by the National Youth Commission, the Department of Education, the Commission on Higher Education and Duterte Youth as one of its locally-produced in-house shows, Youth Kada has definitely solidified its position as front liner in advancing the interests of the youth. Hosts *Charlie Dizon (born in April 12, 1996) *Jeric Gonzales (born in August 7, 1992) *Ethan Salvador (born in August 3, 1995) *Kaye Reyes (Syntheche Anne Reyes) (born in May 19, 1999) *Samm Alvero (born in March 26, 1997) *Roy Requejo (born in August 28, 1994) *Ayra Mariano (born in January 10, 1998) *Bruno Gabriel (born in May 13, 1996) 'Segment hosts' *Paco Rabat (born in November 28, 1997) *Pauline Mendoza (born in October 5, 1999) Segments *''Youth Idol'' - where young Filipino achievers are given the recognition they deserve, *''School Tour'' - a short narration of the school/university’s historical background, notable achievements and what it has to offer to the students including facilities and their core values. *''Social Kada'' - is the social media segment. The host reads the comments and opinions of the netizens regarding the topic. *''Campus Journal'' - a feature of school events and activities involving the youth and aims to encourage the students to participate in extra-curricular activities that can also help them build networks and acquire new knowledge about important topics and issues in society. *''I Dare Youth'' - a test or challenges to the youth to be accomplished in a short period of time. Participating schools *Philippine High School for the Arts *Panghulo National High School Award 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also *The best 2 colors of Soft Drink Tint from ETUDE HOUSE l Charlie Dizon l KDRESSER - YouTube *(NEWS) LOOK: TSU launches 87.5 Firefox... - TSU - The Oracle | Facebook *List of programs broadcast by RPN References External links *Official website *Youth Kada on Facebook *Youth Kada on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television series Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts